


Nightmares

by Siri_Spy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Panic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri_Spy/pseuds/Siri_Spy
Summary: Iwaizumi wakes up with nightmares and Oikawa is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 39





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Ah!! Sorry for taking so long to post! I just started Haikyū! so please no spoilers! I am in the first season! Anyway, this is my favorite ship and i have no idea why I love insecure Iwaizumi even though insecure Oikawa makes more sense.

Oikawa glanced up from his phone. Beside him in the bed, his boyfriend was fast asleep and shaking uncontrollably. He set down the phone and scooted closer under the covers, picking Iwaizumi up and cuddling him close. He watched a tear trace it’s way down his cheek, and began to whisper in his ear.

“It’s okay, everything is okay. You’re safe, I got you. I’m here. Shh... shh... good.” 

Iwaizumi stirred, coming awake with a jolt. He grabbed at Oikawa’s pj shirt, gasping for air. Desperation made his eyes wild and fearful.

“Hey, hey. Are you okay?” Oikawa asked, staying very still.

“I-nightmares.” Iwaizumi whispered, his chest heaving and fear darkening his eyes. “I- they started out like mundane stuff, losing matches, missing a spike, things like that. A-and then...” his voice broke, his eyes coming to meet Oikawa’s with pain filling them. “I- I realized you weren’t there. It-it wasn’t like when you hurt your knee or anything. You- you were just gone!” 

A sob racked his boyfriend’s body and Oikawa clung to him even tighter, pulling him close, mindless of the tears that were streaming down his face. Iwaizumi buried his face in Oikawa’s shirt.

“I-I think...y-you died. A-and t-then there was the c-c-car crash and y-you were g-go-one.” Here Iwaizumi cut off, shaking, breaths coming in ragged gasps of pain. _Oh, my baby._

Oikawa silently ran his hand up and down Iwaizumi’s back, pressing here and there to work out the tension. He sighed. “Hey... look at me.” He reached a hand to maneuver the face that was already coming up to meet his. “It’s okay. Nothing is going to happen to me. Everything is just fine.”

“I-“ Iwaizumi was cut off by a hiccup, and he instead wrapped his arms around Oikawa. Oikawa squeezed back. 

“And you certainly won’t miss a spike.” Oikawa joked, watch his boyfriend’s face for signs of mirth. Iwaizumi’s eyes went wide, and then he let out a small chuckle. Oikawa decided to push his luck a bit. “C’mon, no car crash is good enough to take me out. I mean, have you _seen_ me? If not even Shrimpy and Tobio-chan could take me out, what chance does a puny car have?” 

Iwaizumi was really laughing now, his whole body shaking. “Your an idiot.” He muttered. 

Oikawa much preferred the false insults to the terror and pain. “C’mere.” He whispered, laying down again.

Iwaizumi curled into him, allowing his head to rest on his shoulder and Oikawa repositioned himself to turn on a volleyball game. “I assume you don’t want to sleep right now.” He guessed. 

Iwaizumi’s nuzzle into the crook of his neck was answer enough, and with a light forehead kiss, they leaned in to enjoy the game.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops! I just realized my “insecure Iwaizumi” comment kinda spoils the idea of another fic... I’ll post it soon, but it is still being edited!


End file.
